Time Cannot Erase
by UndercoverAngel1
Summary: As Vaughn is forced to flee L.A. due to false accusations from the CIA, Sydney finds herself willing to do anything to be with the man she loves. S/V... pre-"A Dark Turn"


Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS, obviously, or I would not be writing these:). I do, however, like to think I have obtained a small part of Michael Vartan, lol.  
  
RATING: PG-13 for slight language and implied situations.  
  
THANX TO: CCC777 (my alias twin), Andy, Alicia, my darling Michael, and Jen.  
  
Here you go...I hope you enjoy, and please review as always!  
  
As he softly stroked her ivory cheek, his eyes fell shut heavily at the thought of her look of desolate defeat. He felt her face and lily-petal lips nuzzle against his palm, gently planting a light, weak kiss against his skin. Effortlessly lifting her long, thin fingers from the depths of the bathwater, Sydney brought her own hand over his and held it firmly.  
"The water is loosing its warmth," she whispered and opened her eyes to look up at his gorgeous face.   
"Do you want to get out?" he questioned, caressing her chestnut, slightly damp hair.  
Nodding, Sydney watched as Vaughn got up from his spot on the cool tile floor and took her fluffy white towel from its silver bar on the wall opposite the sink. Slowly standing in the cold water, she shivered as he wrapped the towel around her. Holding her wet and dripping body close to his own, he ran his hands over the creamy skin of her arms in an attempt to elevate her body temperature. She pressed her face into the warm, comforting fabric of his shirt that covered his muscular chest and breathed in the scent of him deeply. Pulling away slightly, she brought the towel into her hands and dried the water droplets off of herself as he watched admiringly. Seeing that her soft skin was rid of most of its wetness, he grabbed her black underwear, sweatpants and white tank top from on top of the toilet seat and handed them to her, noticing her grateful smile. Shrugging on the pajamas, Sydney pulled the damp hair off of her neck and used the red band that clothed her wrist to tie it up into a slightly messy ponytail. Bringing his hands to her hair, he wrung the remaining water out of the ponytail and planted a kiss on her head.   
"What do you want to do now? It's getting pretty late," he asked her as she rested her hand on his chest and looked up at him, eyes full of trust.  
"Will you read to me in bed?" she questioned innocently, eyes wide with lingering sadness.  
Taking her hands in his own, he kissed her fingers. "Of course I will, mon cherie. What would you like me to read to you?" The steam in the bathroom lingered as she cocked her head to the side in thought.  
"A Tale of Two Cities. I haven't read that in a while. It's such a good book."  
"And set in France, my home. I would love to read you that, Syd. Go ahead and go lie down and I'll find the book in the living room," she smiled as he turned to leave the bathroom, full of love for him.   
  
A few minutes later, Vaughn entered Sydney's dimly lit bedroom with a hunter green, leather-bound copy of A Tale of Two Cities in his hands. She smiled at him from where she was curled up under the warm covers, head resting on a plump, fluffy pillow. She patted the bed next to her, indicating for him to join her in the simple, cozy paradise. Placing the book next to her, he pulled of his shoes and set them next to her bed. Next, he unbuttoned his green dress shirt and pulled of his dress pants, leaving him in boxers and a white tee shirt. Reaching out and grabbing his hand, Sydney sighed contently as he climbed into the bed beside her and she scooted in closer to him.   
"I love this, Vaughn. I love being able to lie next to you and not have to worry about being shot for it," she said kissing the fabric covering his chest.   
"I love that, too, Syd," he said as he opened to the front page of the book.  
"No, no. Start at the part where Lucy and Charles fall in love," she said reaching out and turning to page 214. Happily, she snuggled up to him as he began to read.   
  
" "And, Oh my dearest Love!" she urged, clinging near to him, laying her head upon his breast, and raising her eyes to his, "remember how strong we are in our happiness."  
The supplication touched him home. "I will always remember it, dear Heart. I will remember it as long as I live."  
He bent over the golden head, and put the rosy lips to his, and folded her in his arms. If one forlorn wanderer then pacing the dark streets, could have heard her innocent disclosure, and could have seen the drops of pity kissed away by her husband from the soft blue eyes so loving of that husband, he might have cried to the night- and the words would not have parted from his lips for the first time- "God bless her for her for her sweet compassion!" "  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
"No problem, Sydney. Do you want to sleep now? I know you're tired. God knows you have the right to be."  
"Mmmmm...I guess...but don't leave," she sighed against him.  
Bringing his arms around her and pulling her close, he smiled quizzically.  
"Why would I go anywhere? I've got all I need right here."  
He reached over and turned out the small light on the bedside table, blanketing the room in darkness, with only the light of the moon to filter through the sheer curtains that hung elegantly over the window.   
"Goodnight, Syd," he whispered into her silky locks of hair as she cuddled against him.  
"Goodnight, Michael. I love you," she said, voice full of sleep.  
"I love you, too, gorgeous," he replied and gave into letting his eyes shut.  
  
OKAY...I know, I know that was a lot of fluff, but there is a plot on the way, I promise! It involves a supposed plot from "A Dark Turn", although I have my own ideas about how to mold the spoilers. Don't worry- it's always going to be S/V!!! I am not cruel enough to destroy that wonderful relationship!! Hehe....PLEASE REVIEW...I NEED FEEDBACK, OR I WON'T CONTINUE WITH THIS FIC!! Constructive criticism always welcome!!  
  
Thanks guys- Kate 


End file.
